Unintended
by KikSica
Summary: Dibalik rahasia ada rahasia. Annyeong, saya orang baru disini. for the further information, tap(click) this tab. :) CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL-KRISTAO/TAORIS-KAISOO-HUNHAN-SULAY-XIUCHEN HERE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: KikSica**  
Title: Unintended

Cast: EXO

;;Hello, saya bukan author. Hanya orang lewat^^ tapi saya pingin nulis sesuatu, tapi ga mutu. Mungkin terlalu terobsesi ya..he,he,he. Karena suka banget sama Yaoi apalagi bandmate gitu, jadinya nulis deh. Hmm salam perkenalan aja deh. Hehe.

**BAEKYEOL-KAIBAEK-KAISOO-HUNHAN-TAORIS-SULAY-XIUCHEN HERE. **

_WARNING! YAOI! BOYSxBOYS! GAY SIDE!_

.

.

.

.

_I'VE TOLD YOU. THIS IS YAOI._

.

.

.

.

_HAPPY READING~!_

.

.

.

_UNINTENDED_

Nama ku Kai. Aku seorang siswa di sebuah sekolah ternama SMent High School. Aku suka sekolah itu, karena hanya orang yang kaya mampu untuk masuk sekolah sombong itu. Seperti aku, aku lelaki yang di puja- puja para wanita bahkan sesama jenis. Bukankah pesona kharisma ku benar- benar silau?

Jangan pikir aku seorang yang bahagia, aku malah merasa menjijikan di kejar-kejar oleh orang-orang maniak itu. Aku juga anak broken home. Dan sekarang aku punya ibu tiri.

Wanita itu punya seorang anak, dia lebih tua dari ku. Maksud ku dia lebih tua beberapa bulan. Dia cukup tampan dan tinggi, aku bahkan lebih sedikit rendah. Dia Park Chanyeol.

Hah, dia sekarang satu sekolah denganku. Dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi itu hanya untuk beberapa hari saja, dia orang yang dingin. Sebenarnya tidak, hanya saja dia tidak suka ada orang yang menginterupsi nya. Mengganggu, aku pun merasakan nya.

"Selamat pagi! Annyeong Eomma, Appa, Jongin." Ucap Chanyeol hyung dingin, walau senyum ceria terpampang di wajah nya. Dia mengambil air lalu menuang kan nya ke dalam gelas.

"Annyeong, ayo kita makan" Ucap Eomma tiri ku lembut.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa memanggil ku Kai." aku berkata sedikit becanda. Walau memang aku tidak suka di panggil Jongin, sedikit aneh.

Ini sebenarnya bukan perkara penting. Kami sedang sarapan. Lebih baik berceloteh tidak penting daripada seperti patung, bukan.

"Hey, sekarang disini siapa yang hyung?" Ucap nya masih dingin. Tapi tetap dengan wajah ceria nya.

Sambil mengoles selai kacang di roti ku, aku pun menjawab dengan nada serius.

"Kau bisa mengetahuinya. Kau lebih tua, tentu kau hyung."

"Haha, tidak usah tegang seperti itu." seharusnya itu kalimat yang harus kau nyatakan untuk dirimu sendiri, Hyung.

"Tentu saja." Ucap ku malas.

* * *

"Baiklah, kami berangkat." Kami bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ini hari Senin. Dan ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang, untuk tidur.

Ini cukup lucu atau sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku di idolakan oleh semua orang di sekolah elite ini. Ini selalu menjadi pertanyaan ku, kenapa mereka terlalu bodoh sampai mengejar putri tidur seperti ku? Aku ingin tertawa, walau ini benar- benar tidak lucu.

Di sekolah aku mengikuti kegiatan sekolah Dance. Hanya satu itu. Karena otot yang ku miliki semua berasal dari aku meliuk- liukkan tubuh ku.

Dan sampai suatu ketika, guru pun masuk. Aku pun bersiap untuk tidur. Kalian heran mereka tidak melarang ku? Siapa yang berani melawan anak dari presdir pendiri sekolah ini? Jika iya, mereka sama saja mencari kegagalan-yang-membuat-mu-menyesal.

Drop out.

Sebuah pernyataan terhina, diusir dari sekolah sendiri yang sudah di bayar lunas dengan uang.

Uang.

Ya, lembaran kertas yang membuat orang melakukan segala cara apapun untuk memiliki nya.

"Selamat pagi semua." ucap songsaenim kelas XI A itu.

"Selamat pagi, Songsaenim~"

"Hari ini kita memiliki teman baru."Ucap songsaenim dengan senyum kecil terulas dibibir nya.

"Mari kita perkenal kan, silahkan masuk~"

Dengan kepala tertunduk seorang itu pun masuk kelas.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"A-annyeong, nan Byun Baekhyun imnida. Sebelum nya aku berasal dari Jepang. Ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman." Ucap nya akhir nya dengan kepala tegak, sambil tersenyum menampilkan eyesmile nya.

"Wah, manis nya ya!" Ucap satu kelas memuji Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang tidak jadi melakukan kegiatan rutin nya, sang idola Kim Jongin.

Dia tidak bisa tidur, dengan terpaksa dia harus mengikuti pelajaran. Tapi ternyata sebelum pelajaran dimulai, seseorang masuk ke kelas nya memperkenalkan diri.

'Manis.' Ucap nya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Byun Baekhyun. Kamu duduk dengan Kyungsoo, disana" Sang guru menunjuk tempat kosong arah kanan.

* * *

"Annyeong, aku Baekhyun. Mohon bantuannya, ku harap kita menjadi teman yang baik." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo, teman pertama nya.

"Ne, Baekhyun-ah. Aku Kyungsoo. Aku sangaaat senang berkenalan dengan mu. Hihi kau manis sekali." Balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun. "Wah, tangan mu sangat cantik, ya" Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Masa? Terima kasih atas pujiannya hahaha."  
Lalu Baekhyun pun duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak berniat memujimu, tapi itu kenyataan yang harus di nyatakan. Dan jangan terlalu formal atau sungkan, deh." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil ber-'mehrong' ria.

"Ya ampun, aku kaget mendengar nya nih." Ucap Baekhyun seolah terkejut.

"Hahaha, hanya becanda. Ternyata kamu asyik ya, jadi sayang."

"Aku juga sayang kamu." Dan mereka pun tertawa.

"Ya, kalian berdua! Fokus pada pelajaran. Baekhyun-ah, ini hari pertama kamu jadi jaga sikap! Dan Kyungsoo-ah, jangan mempengaruhi murid baru!" Bentak songsaenim pelan, tapi terkesan lucu.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu dan ber-high five ria. Mereka menahan tawa agar tidak di tegur kembali.

Dari pojok ujung kelas, ada seseorang memperhatikan mereka berdua..

Kai.

Dia lebih memperhatikan Baekhyun daripada songsaenim, tapi tetap saja dia tidak akan mendapat teguran.

_'Waw, although seems like he's so easy going, kind-hearted and.. innocent? Still i'll find anything about him. We would get some badass here. See ya'_

* * *

Semenjak saat itu, Baekhyun lebih dikenal orang, memang karena dia manis dan baik, sih. Makanya orang banyak bergaul dengan nya. Berita ini sampai ke telinga murid kelas XI F.

"Siapa anak baru itu ya? Seperti nya dia mendapat banyak perhatian." Ucap sosok tinggi itu, Park Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli tentang nya." Balas teman atau sahabat Chanyeol, Oh Sehun.

"Katanya dia baik hati dan manis, pantas di senangi. Aku ingin berteman dengan nya ah~" timpal seseorang berparas cantik itu, Xi Luhan.

"Lu, lebih baik bersama ku saja." Ucap Sehun jahil.

"Aigo Sehunnie, kamu itu jangan seperti seorang antisocial dong. Coba cari teman."

"Ani, sama Lu saja." Luhan hanya memutar bola mata nya.

"Hey, kalian jangan bermesraan. Aku merasa di lupakan." Seseorang menginterupsi mereka, si Chanyeol.

Sehun mendengus kesal. 'Pengganggu'. Sehun pun pergi membawa Luhan menuju toilet.

"Ya! Kenapa meninggalkanku?!"

* * *

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku tertarik pada bidang vocal, nih." Dengan tiba- tiba Kyungsoo berhenti di tengah koridor, lalu berpikir. Dia memang sedikit lamban.

"Maksudnya?" Nah, benar kan. Sudah berpikir tapi tetap nanya. /Slap/

"Iya, aku mau ikut ekskul tarik suara. Ada tidak?" Ucap sosok mungil yang baru- baru ini menjadi buah bibir sekolah, Byun Baekhyun.

"Ah kebetulan! Aku juga mengikuti bidang tarik suara! Kau juga ingin ikut?" Ucap Kyungsoo senang.

"Jika kau bersemangat begini, aku tentu ikut." Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Huh, yasudah. Besok kau daftar saja dengan Ketua Osis, Wu Yi Fan." Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sejenak, "Eh ya, kau hati- hati sama dia. Dia orang yang dingin, mencari urusan bersama nya benar- benar tak enak" Kyungsoo memperingati Baekhyun dan mengajak nya ke kantin.

"Ah..tapi aku mau nya sekarang." Keluh Baekhyun sendiri.

"Ya sudah, kau pergi sendiri ya. Aku mau pergi ke kantin. Lapar banget." Ternyata Kyungsoo mendengar keluhan Baekhyun.

"Bilang saja tidak mau menemani."

"Hehe.. maafin ya, aku tidak mau cari urusan sama Ketua Osis itu sih."

"Ne. Memang ada apa sih?"

"Ah, tidak ada. Hanya aku tidak ingin bermasalah dengan nya."

"Baiklah, kau bisa tunjukkan aku arah Ruang Osis."

"Di koridor ini, kau belok kanan lurus lalu disana cari saja sendiri."

"Ish, beri aku informasi yang lengkap."

"Sudahlah, aku bisa mati kelaparan. Bye!" Kyungsoo pun berlari pergi lurus.

"Menyebalkan~~!" Akhirnya Baekhyun merengek sendiri.

* * *

Baekhyun pun mencari Ruang Osis, sesuai dengan arah yang diberi Kyungsoo. Dan disaat dia sedang sibuknya mencari Ruang Osis ternyata, _nature's calling_.

"Toilet..mana toilet?" Kenapa harus dalam keadaan begini, sih.

"Ah.. disana!" Teriak Baekhyun tertahan.

Baekhyun melengos masuk ke WC pria, lalu masuk ke dalam toilet.

Currr~

"_Ah...finish._"

Baekhyun pun keluar dan melihat seorang namja dengan tinggi yang membuat Baekhyun merasa menjadi orang terpendek di dunia.

Rambut nya pirang, tatapan tajam, sangat tampan~

Dan melihat name tag di dada kiri nya, Wu Yi Fan.

Ah!

Ini dia Ketua Osis!

Sang Ketua~~

"Wu Yi Fan sunbaenim." Ucap Baekhyun ragu.

"Apa? Kau mengenalku?" Ucap Kris acuh.

"T-tidak."

"Maka jangan ajak aku berbicara."

"Tapi ini..penting. Aku Byun Baekhyun dari kelas XI A ingin masuk kegiatan sekolah bidang vocal."

"Ini, ambil. Kau pergi ke Ruang Vocal. Beri kepada orang yang bernama Suho." Ucap nya sambil memberikan secarik kertas -yang diyakini itu formulir yang akan diisi- dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Orang begitu bisa jadi Ketua Osis, ya."

TBC

* * *

Otte guys?

Haha. Biasa ini newbie. Beginner. Ga bermutu jadinya ga sesuai EYD dan kurang menarik. XP

TAPI REVIEW NYA YAA~ GAMSA~^^

1 REVIEW PUN DAPAT MENOLONG HIDUP SAYA(?)

**KikSica**

므 므


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: KikSica**  
Title: Unintended

Cast: EXO

;;Hello, Balik lagi. Gatau ngomong apa. Agak sedih sih yang review ga banyak- banyak amat, yang ngeview lumayan. Tapi terima kasih yang sudah review saya hargai dengan chapter yang ditulis tangan penuh cinta.

**BAEKYEOL-KAIBAEK-KAISOO-HUNHAN-TAORIS-SULAY-XIUCHEN HERE. **

_WARNING! YAOI! BOYSxBOYS! GAY SIDE!_

.

.

.

.

_I'VE TOLD YOU. THIS IS YAOI._

.

.

.

.

_HAPPY READING~!_

.

.

.

_UNINTENDED_

Knock Knock.

Knock Knock.

...

Knock... Knock.

Tak ada jawaban.

Knock Knock Knock Knock...Knock!

Baekhyun sudah melakukannya berkali- kali.

"Huh..." Ucap Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menggedor pintunya, KNOCK KNOCK!

'Aku sudah bersikap sopan, jangan menyalahiku jika aku sembarangan masuk' Ucap Baekhyun kesal dalam hati.

Cklek.

"E..eh?"

"Ya! Siapa yang mengizinkan mu masuk?!"

"M-m-m...maaf" Ucap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Muka Baekhyun memerah. Bahkan sangat merah, terlihat jelas dia gugup.

"Sudahlah, Suho. Jangan salahkan dia, lagipula kita juga yang sembarangan." Ucap seseorang menenangkan Suho.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat orang itu, 'Orang yang ramah,'

"Tapi Lay, kau tidak lihat dia seenaknya saja masuk?" Ucap orang yang bernama Suho dengan lembut.

Lay hanya tersenyum.

Suho lalu menatap Baekhyun tajam "Ada urusan apa?" Ucap nya dingin.

Ternyata, yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut adalah saat dia masuk ke dalam ruangan vocal orang yang bernama Suho itu ada dalam posisi di atas seorang bernama Lay, Lay terlihat seperti ditindih. Dan.. Baekhyun baru saja melihat mereka melakukan french kiss.

"A-a-aku..hhh~" Baekhyun sangat gugup, dia menghela nafas.

"Cepat katakan." Ucap Suho melunak. Dia tahu Baekhyun gugup.

"Baiklah, Suho sunbaenim. Saya Byun Baekhyun dari kelas XI A ingin masuk kegiatan sekolah bidang vocal." Ucap nya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Kau? Ingin masuk bidang vocal? Hahaha, kau tidak diterima." Ucap Suho seenaknya.

"Jangan begitu, chagi. Coba beri dia kesempatan, lihat dia begitu manis." Kata Lay menyela Suho.

"Percuma, chagi kau jangan tertipu dengan penampilan. Orang yang tidak berguna tetap saja tidak berguna."

Mendengar ucapan Suho, Baekhyun menjadi marah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau test aku?" Tantang Baekhyun.

"Cih! Ingin melawan Ketua Vocal?! Kau pikir kau siapa?! Anak baru jangan sombong disini!"

"Kau tahu apa tentang aku? Duel saja bagaimana?" Baekhyun sedikit terpancing kata- kata Suho.

"Alright, i bet you, kid. If you lose, you can't be apart of vocal line. But if you had more votes, i will... forgive you."

"Not deal! I've supposed become your VOCALMATE."

"Apa aku sudi? Menjadi teman vocal mu? Hal kecil ingin kuberi adalah kau menjadi bagian anggotaku, dan itu terpaksa." Suho memutar matanya.

"Nice. Deal with it."

"Deal."

Dan saat Baekhyun keluar, Suho menyunggikan senyum penuh arti, 'He thinks he can bite me?'

* * *

'Sebenarnya apa yang aku pikirkan?! Berani sekali menantang Ketua Grup Vocal menyebalkan itu?! Tapi aku memang ingin masuk sih, dan dia membuatku kesal.'

Baekhyun terus sibuk dengan diri, tidak sadar dia terus berkomat kamit dan berjalan ke tempat sepi.

Tempat menyeramkan, dia pikir tempat ini tidak pernah di lewati.

"Di-dimana aku?"

BUGHHH!

Seseorang meninju muka Baekhyun, Baekhyun kaget bukan main. Matanya melebar. Bingung.

"A-apa?"

BUGHHH!

"Argghh!"

Baekhyun meringis, sekarang berbekaslah dua memar kebiruan di muka nya.

Seseorang itu menarik kerah nya, lalu mendorongnya ke dinding yang berpermukaan kasar.

"Lihat, siapa yang kita temukan. Anak kecil berkeliaran diperkarangan Sekolah Menengah Keatas."

Matanya menginterupsi Baekhyun tajam, seakan tidak suka.

"Apa... yang kau lakukan...? Hah..."

Baekhyun merasa sesak karena cengkraman di kerahnya yang semakin kuat. Berbicara saja susah.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahan mu? Apa?" Balas lelaki itu yang benar-benar membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku bahkan.. baru melihat mu..." Balas Baekhyun.

"Hahaha! Memang benar, Manis. Tapi kau menginjak wilayah yang seharusnya tidak kau lewati. Karena kau bisa berurusan denganku dan teman-temanku."

"Teman...?"

Lelaki itu menepuk tangan nya sekali, seketika muncul seorang yang tinggi -sama seperti lelaki yang mengepungnya saat ini- dan disusul seseorang yang lebih pendek.

'A-apa ini? Aku baru saja masuk sekolah ini tapi sudah banyak masalah.'

"Kalian lihat?"

"Dia Byun Baekhyun. Anak baru kelas XI A, baru saja masuk sudah dapat banyak perhatian, kita lihat seberapa istimewa nya dia." Ucap Park Chanyeol, dilihat dari name tag-nya.

Kenapa Chanyeol bersikap bad boy sementara saat bersama Sehun dan Luhan, dia tampak seperti orang biasa? Ya..sudah dikatakan Chanyeol tidak suka di ganggu makanya orang bersikap biasa padanya dan lagi Sehun dan Luhan adalah sahabat sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

/Chanyeol tidak suka diganggu, tapi suka mem-bully orang../

"Sudahlah, jangan menganggunya. Dia punya banyak fans." Cela orang yang Baekhyun kenal mukanya, Kim Jongin.

"Hey..tidak biasa kau seperti ini. Biasa nya kau yang selalu bersemangat. Kau takut?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau bilang aku takut?"

"Sebanyak apapun fans nya, tidak akan sebanyak penggemar kita. Jangan takut." Masih meremahkan, kini Tao ikut tertawa.

Kai hanya diam, menatap dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun tajam lalu mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun. Matanya menginterupsi Baekhyun.

"Apa? Biarkan aku pergi." Ucap Baekhyun gugup.

Dengan tatapan tajam Kai masih menatap wajah Baelhyun lalu mencengkram tangan Baekhyun sampai nya meringis kesakitan.

"Arghh! Lepas..! Sakit..!" Baekhyun terus memberontak, kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Awalnya dia membela Baekhyun, tapi? Sekarang dia yang menyakiti Baekhyun.

Kedua nya Tao dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menang. Mudah sekali memancing Kai.

Tapi dengan tiba- tiba Kai mencium pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap nya tidak suka. 'Cih, curi-curi kesempatan.'

"HEY! TAO!"

Tiba- tiba ada suara nyaring menarik perhatian mereka, khususnya Tao.

Saat mereka melihat nya...

"G-gege?"

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA ADIK KU?!"

* * *

"Pelan- pelan..."

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau bisa ke wilayah itu?! Dan tidak memberontak saat mereka menyakiti mu?! Seharusnya kau percaya dengan kata- kata ku!"

"Hyung.. aku sudah dewasa. Aku tidak ingin ada campur tangan dengan urusan ku."

"Ini yang kau bilang dewasa?! Kau masih saja seperti dulu! Baekhyun yang lemah!"

"Tapi mereka akan menganggapku lebih lemah lagi jika hyung di belakang punggung ku! Hyung, aku lelah dengan semua nya! Menjadi anak terlemah dari keluarga mafia..."

"Itu bukan kemauanmu, aku yakin kau belum siap. Menutup identitas status kita sebagai saudara tidak akan merubah apapun." Ucap Kris melunak.

Baekhyun terperanjat, Kris hyung benar.

"M-maaf, tapi mereka tiba- tiba mengepung ku. Awal nya orang yang bernama Tao mendorongku ke dinding lalu mengunci pergerakanku..." Baekhyun berusaha tenang, walaupun kalut tetap saja menyelimutinya.

"Sudah kuyakin! Pasti Tao pelakunya! Seharusnya kau yakin dengan dirimu! Dia itu seorang yang cengeng."

"Yakin dengan diriku? Apa aku kurang yakin?"

"Bukan. Kau hanya perlu berubah. Di mulai dari cinta monyet masa lalu mu."

* * *

'Cinta..masa lalu? Ah! Masa aku sampai lupa. Tujuan bersekolah di Korea Selatan kan karena dia...'

"Hey! Melamun saja, apa yang dipikirkan? Lagi jatuh cinta ya?" Tiba- tiba Kyungsoo nimbrung di belakang Baekhyun.

Mereka siswa dan siswi XI A sedang di perpustakaan, mencari tugas dari guru yang tidak masuk. Daripada mencari tugas tidak penting lebih baik bermain- main saja.

"Hhh~ aku harus jujur dengan burung hantu ini. Sebenarnya, iya."

"Eh?! Kau sedang menyukai seseorang?! Ya cepat katakan padaku sebelum aku memaksa mu." Padahal secara tak langsung Kyungsoo sudah memaksa Baekhyun

"Iya. Sejujurnya, aku bersekolah kesini karena mengejar cinta monyet ku, C-Chen-kun." Wajah Baekhyun menjadi merah merona.

"EHHH?! K-kau?! Aku tak salah dengar?! KIM JONGDAE ITU YA?!"

Baekhyun lalu berdiri dan menutup mulut Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

"Aigoo! Bisakah kau berwibawa sedikit... ini perpustakaan!"

"I-iya.. aku hanya kaget cinta monyet mu seperti itu.."

'Aku heran cara pemikiran Baekhyun...' - Kyungsoo

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, "Kyungsoo.. bisakah kau mempertemukan ku dengan Chen-kun?" Baekhyun dengan eyesmile nya.

"EHHHHH?!"

"YAA KYUNGSOO, jangan berteriak!"

"Kau juga berteriak..."

Mereka berdua mem-pout kan bibir.

'Apa... Baekhyun akan tetap menyukai Chen kalau tahu yang sebenarnya?'

TBC

* * *

Hahaha, banyak yang demo belum ada Baekyeol moment nya XD

Yah gimana lagi harus ngikutin cerita demi kelangsungan ketertarikan dari cerita(?)

Dan karena saya ngebuat nya secara spontan, saya ga tahu bakal sampe berapa chapter. /slap/ :{3

Disini mereka udah ketemu kok, cuma belum ada moment nya HiHiHiHi.

/Kalo banyak yang reviewsaya jadi semangat/

At last, REVIEW yes~

**KikSica**  
므 므


End file.
